Opposites Attract
by xoxo-dEfYiNg gRaViTy-xoxo
Summary: Oh God, she’s coming this way. Why? Maybe she likes me…Dammit, Wood, you need to get control over yourself! “Can I sit here?” she asked. I smiled and my heart leapt that she wanted to sit with me. “Sure.” I said, motioning for her to sit.
1. Luna Lovegood, Walking Accident

Opposites Attract

Luna Lovegood sat quietly writing in her diary on a cold winter day. She flipped her dirty blond hair out of her face revealing her wand tucked behind her ear as she wrote:

_Hi. My name is Luna Lovegood. You may call me Loony, seeing as everyone else does. I, well let's just face it, I'm weird. I have like 3 or 4 close friends. The others are my tormentors. Ginny, Neville, Ron, and Harry. Hermione too I guess. She and I don't talk much. Plus, she's away now. So is everyone but Ginny. They graduated. Its Christmas break and I'm here writing in my diary. Ravenclaw fits me well seeing as I write so much. I guess I'll go for a walk now. Ginny is running D. A. now because she took over for Harry. They're going out again. Ever since Harry killed You-Know-Who for good. It's good to know evil is rid of the world again, at least most of it. I don't think they've examined the small packages of evil at Hogwarts. Meet my tormenters; they're the evil that have yet to be conquered, or at least by me._

Luna locked her diary, grabbed a couple of books, and headed towards the Great Hall for lunch. She decided to go for her walk afterwards and then to the library.

She was walking along staring at the ground when…BAM!

Luna fell hard on the floor.

"Damn," She said rubbing her head.

"Oh dammit, I'm sorry!" She heard a thick Scottish accented voice from above say. She looked up.

**OLIVER WOOD'S POV**

Ahh. It feels great to be back. I turned toward my office door. Wow, it feels great to say that. _My _office. I decided to go get some lunch.

As I was heading down the hallway, I saw a girl a little shorter than me. She had dirty blonde hair, that was straightened and she was staring at the floor. She was very pretty. She had a nice shape. I wonder if she's in my class…UGH! Wood, get a grip on your self! You can't have feelings for students…but she is only a few years younger…BAM!

Next thing I know, I'm on the floor and I jumped up to save myself from being known as the new clumsy Quidditch teacher.

"Damn," said the girl

"Oh dammit, I'm sorry!" I said picking up her books, but still fairly taller than her. She looked up at me. She had sparkling blue eyes.

**LUNA'S POV**

I looked up and I saw a great looking guy with brown eyes and a great build. I recognized him as Oliver Wood, Gryffindor Quiddich Captain until about 2 years ago. He was picking up my books when I realized I was staring. I stood up and said

"No, it was my fault; I wasn't looking where I was going." I said, realization kicking in.

"Oh, well, neither was I. I'm Oliver. Oliver Wood." He said sticking his hand out.

"Luna Lovegood." I said shaking it.

"Lovegood? Do you know the guy who edits the Quibbler?"

"Yea, he's m'dad." I said

"That's cool. That's the magazine who gave a good side to Harry a couple years back. I've read it since. Kind of interesting."

"Oh, uh thanks…bye." I said turning to walk away.

"Wait!" he said

I turned around with a hand on my hip.

"What? Wanna knock me to the ground again?" I said with a smirk

"No! I-I'm sorry!"

"Relax Oliver. I'm joking. I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?"

"Lunch."

"Me too, I'll walk you there."

"Pu-lease! I'm 'Loony Lovegood'; you do _not_ want to be seen with me."

I started to walk but the guy followed me. I think he'd make a great stalker.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I have 4 friends, and 3 graduated. Ginny is my best friend. Others are my official tormenters."

"Not when I'm around. I'm a new professor here but I'll have everyone call me Oliver. I'm 18. Always young for my year. I was bumped up a year when I was 13 here. You?"

"18. I'm older than a lot of people in my year. So we're kind of opposite." He looked shocked but pleased that we were the same age.

"Well, you know, opposites attract…"he said oh so smoothly

"OLIVER!" I said, appalled "I am your _student._"

"Not yet and we're the same age! What's wrong with that?"

"It's against the rules!"

"But, if it weren't, would you…go out with me?"

"Absolutely not! Now if you will excuse me, I am going to eat some lunch!"

I stormed to the Ravenclaw table and grabbed a grilled cheese sandwich with tomato soup. I noticed when Oliver passed me, he was staring. I could feel his eyes burning into the back of my head. I groaned and headed off to the library. I got all my homework done and I decided to go to Hogsmeade. I went to the magazine stand and read the latest version of the Quibbler up in my dorm by the fire. My owl, coincidentally named Loony, flew through the window and dropped the letter.

_Luna-_

_Meet me and Harry at the three broomsticks at 4._

_-Ginny_

I trudged down the stairs and used the secret passageways to get to Hogsmeade without waiting in line. I checked my watch; 3:45. I still had time so I walked around a little. I entered the 3 broomsticks and I grabbed a butterbeer and threw 5 sickles down on the counter. I looked around and saw a mess of black and fiery red hair very close together. I sighed. I guess I'll go sit somewhere else. Unfortunately the only seat was next to…

"Can I sit here?" I asked

Oliver smiled.

"Sure." He said motioning for me to sit

**OLIVER'S POV **

Argh! Women! Why do they have to be so damn _difficult_? I mean I was trying to be nice for God's Sake! I walked past Luna at her table. I noticed she had a wand tucked behind her ear. Hmm, clever. I was trying to catch her eye but that only resulted in her emerging a loud groan and stomping off towards the stairs. Oh well…

As I headed off to Hogsmeade, I saw the familiar dirty blonde haired head and followed it. I couldn't know for sure if it was her because she had her cloak on and her scarf and I was looking only at the back of her head. I couldn't see her face. As I turned the corner, I lost her and decided to go to get a butterbeer. I sat alone for about 15 minutes when the bell to the door rung and I saw Luna come in. Her cheeks were rosy and her hair had snowflakes all around it. Then I remembered who she was at school.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Look, its Loony Lovegood!" Draco Malfoy sneered. He walked towards her and kicked some snow into her shoes so she shivered._

_A young girl with the same dirty blonde hair, but curly and long, looked up and glared. _

"_What do you want Malfoy?"_

"_Well seeing as you are loony, we decided to give you a present."_

"_No thank you, Malfoy."_

_The younger Luna stood up to leave but Malfoy caught her arm._

"_When I say something, you don't walk away, got it?" he said, holding him wand up to her face._

_Luna was shaking with fear and her sparkling blue eyes were filling up with tears. She nodded. Her rosy cheeks almost immediately paled when he caught a hold of her arm._

"_Now, hold still, geek." He muttered a spell and Luna was wearing a clown outfit that had 'Loony' written all over it._

_Luna burst into tears and ran up to her dormitories._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Wow. So that was a younger Luna. She looked different now. Her hair was shorter and much straighter. And she'd…well she'd definitely grown up nice. 3rd year Luna was still pretty but I don't think people would've noticed her because she wasn't the prettiest. Plus, she had many strange ambitions and hobbies. That's what I like about her. She's not just another good snog, she's more. Argh! I met her this afternoon and I already love her. Talk about love at third or fourth sight. I'm only saying that because I knew her when I was here and I never looked at her in that way. I just kind of knew that she was some weird 3rd year that I helped with her tormenting problems by giving them detentions. I gave Malfoy only a week of detentions for that. Fury burned up inside of me when I thought of him hurting her like that.

Why do I think of her like that! FRUSTRATION!

OW, I just hit my head. That hurt…

Oh God, she's coming this way. Why? Maybe she likes me…Dammit, Wood, you need to get control over yourself!

"Can I sit here?" she asked

I smiled and my heart leapt that she wanted to sit with me.

"Sure." I said, motioning for her to sit


	2. Hogsmeade and Quidditch Class

Opposites Attract

Chapter 2: Hogsmeade and Quidditch Class

**DISCLAIMER: _Unless JK is giving me a heeuge and super awesome Christmas present, I do not own Harry Potter or the super awesome world he lives in. I am a mere 13 year old Muggle who loves Harry. Maybe Fred and George will marry me…or at least the people who play them in the movies (which I need to stress, DO NOT own either)…chases the Phelps twins with a wedding dress on Please, Oliver, James, don't run away! These heels really HURT! _**

Opposites Attract

Chapter 2: Hogsmeade and Quidditch Class

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Oh God, she's coming this way. Why? Maybe she likes me…Dammit, Wood, you need to get control over yourself!_

"_Can I sit here?" she asked_

_I smiled and my heart leapt that she wanted to sit with me._

"_Sure." I said, motioning for her to sit_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

(Still Oliver's POV)

As Luna sat down, I was speechless for a little while. What was I supposed to say? I mean, she probably thinks I'm some kind of perverted teacher who likes his students. Finally she broke the awkward silence.

"So, what are you teaching here?" she asked interested

"Quidditch, of course. Are you taking that?"

"Me? Hell no! Start of Quidditch career? First year flying. End of Quidditch career? Fell off my broom from 20 feet up and broke my wrist in three places."

I started to laugh.

"It's not funny!" Luna snapped, even it looked as though she was about to let out a chuckle herself.

"No, you're right, it's not." I said still sort of chuckling and lying through my teeth.

"If me being hurt seems funny to you, I guess I should go." She said standing up to leave.

I immediately shut up laughing.

"Wait! Luna, don't go. I'm sorry!" I said rather desperately

She turned around smirking and said

"Now that's more like it. You should've seen the look on your face!"

It was now her turn to laugh and my turn to scowl.

"Hey! That wasn't nice!"

"Who said I was a nice person?"

"ME! But I am starting to change my perspective on how nice you really are."

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry, that was just kind of funny."

"Huh. Really? I guess it was so funny, that I forgot to laugh." I said dryly

"Oh come on you big baby! Don't hold a grudge."

"I'll get revenge on you later…" I started

I was interrupted by Harry and Ginny, both red in the face.

**LUNA'S POV**

"Hey Luna!" Ginny said

"Hey. This is--" I started before Harry finished with

"OLIVER!" he said

"Yeah." I said

The two had an awkward handshake before giving in to a friendly hug.

"How you been mate?" Harry asked "How's Puddlemere working out?"

"Brilliant! They're giving me time off to do what I've always wanted to do, though." Oliver smiled and gave me a knowing look

"And what would that be?" Harry asked interested

"TEACH QUIDDITCH!" he said, loving how it sounded (I could just tell)

"Well, I wish I could stay longer, but I have Auror training in an hour at the Ministry." Harry said, his face falling because he had to leave his friend he'd not seen for ages.

"Auror? I thought you defeated Voldemort." Oliver said confused

He's so cute when he's confused…

mentally slaps self What the hell am I thinking? He is my TEACHER! Think teacher, Loony. Just a teacher.

"I did," Harry continued "But, we always have to be aware. Anyways I'll see you guys later! Great to see you Oliver."

He kissed Ginny and nodded at me and Oliver to say goodbye before leaving.

"Well, Luna, I need to do homework. See you at dinner! Nice to see you again Oliver!" Ginny said

As she left, I could feel Oliver looking at me.

2 minutes of staring and awkward silence.

3 minutes, Grrr, I wish he would stop.

As I turned, out noses clonked.

"Jeez Oliver! What were you doing that close to me?" I asked expectantly while I massaged my nose.

"Oh, er…I was just…looking at your beautiful eyes?" he asked nervously, knowing that was clearly not his intention

"Save it Wood, see you later. And, no, not in class, maybe around the hallways. Don't be getting any ideas."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you _mean_ I have to switch to Quidditch?" I whined in McGonagall's office the next morning

"Ms. Lovegood, Professor Trelawney simply cannot fit you in her A.P Divination class and I have no choice but to put you in with Mr. Wood! Please, go! There's nothing I can do! Good day, Ms. Lovegood."

"Well, this day is going to completely and utterly suck." I said under my breath.

As I headed onto the pitch, I ran into my "favorite person" but only, the complete opposite is what she really is. Tammy Heinz. Her great uncle invented Heinz ketchup, so she's filthy rich

"Well, if it isn't Loony Lovegood. Finally decide to catch up with what's hot?" she said, throwing a look towards Oliver.

"Oh, no. Not really, just seeing what Quidditch is like with a snob…" I mumbled

"What was that Loony, I don't think I heard you right."

"Never mind! Merlin, can't you just _LEAVE ME ALONE_?" I said, almost screaming the last part

"LUNA!" as I heard my name, I spun around and saw the person the voice belonged to.

"Hey Oliver."

"Decided you can't resist me, eh?" he said smirking

"Shut up." I said, smacking his arm lightly, but smirking

"Ms. Lovegood, detention. Friday night. My office. Hitting teachers is not acceptable." He said in mock anger

"Yippee." I said dryly

As the bell rung, he whispered

"I told you I'd get revenge."

The class was a complete disaster. I fell off my broom 5 times. Each time Oliver caught me and each time I felt a surge of something going through me, but ignored it. But, each time, unfortunately, Tammy gave me the most awful glare you can imagine. If heat rays burning my head off could come out of them, they definitely would. Great, she has yet another reason to hate me. Ah twell…

**A/N: There's chapter 2! R & R!**


End file.
